


Daughter of WICKED

by ravenclawgirl98



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawgirl98/pseuds/ravenclawgirl98
Summary: Marie has just been thrown into the Glade. She is the first girl to have been put in, and if that isn't hard enough, she also has a secret: She remembers. Everything. Marie is the daughter of Jansen, and she tried to get the others out of the Maze when she had worked in the lab. But she can't tell any of the boys, Jansen has made sure of that. So what is she to do? How can she help when she can't tell them anything about what's going on?
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Maze runner





	1. Chapter 1

_Marie stared up at her father, her eyes wide in terror. She knew that she was in deep shit now, but she didn't regret what she had done. If given the chance, she would do everything exactly the same way._

_Jansen's face was red with anger, the veins in his neck bulging. "Do you have_ any _idea how close you came to ruining everything, you little bitch?!"_

_"What I came close to doing was saving a group of boys from being experimented on like lab rats." Marie responded coolly._

Smack! _A red mark in the shape of a handprint appeared on Marie's cheek as Jansen smacked his daughter hard. "I did not raise you to be a disrespectful little brat! You like those boys so much? Very well then, you're going to join them."_

_Jansen grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her down the hall and into one of the laboratories. "But first, there's some things that need to be done so that you don't give anything away again." He pinned her down to the table as a scientist came forward, a syringe with a large needle in her hand. Marie tried to fight against her father, but it was no use, his grip on her was far too strong. Marie screamed as the needle was pushed into her skin, the serum that was inside the syringe injected into her bloodstream, causing Marie to cry in pain. Whatever it was hurt like hell, and her body writhed around on the bed._

_"I really wish that we didn't have to do this." Jansen said with a sigh. "But you leave us with no choice. Now go to your room, tomorrow, you're being sent up to the Maze."_

_Every step hurt, but no one bothered to help her, another part of her punishment she supposed. On her way, she passed Teresa, and she growled at the girl. She was the reason why Marie's plan had failed, she had ratted her out to Jansen and Ava Paige._

_"Marie-" Teresa started to say, but Marie shook her head. "I don't want to hear a damn word out of that mouth of yours Teresa. You ratted me out! How could you?!"_

_"Marie, you almost ruined everything that we have going here! As much as you may not want to believe it, what we're doing is for the greater good."_

_Marie scoffed as she shook her head. "Teresa, we're torturing and experimenting on innocent kids! How can that possibly be for the greater good?" She pushed past the girl, entering the little cell that she was supposed to call her room. She didn't know what would happen the next day. Tomorrow she would enter the Maze, tomorrow, everything would begin to change for her, in both good and bad ways._

A/N: Hi guys and thanks for reading! I know this prologue was a little bit short, but I promise that the other chapters will be longer. What do you guys think of Marie so far? What do you think is in store for her in the Maze?


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas wiped the sweat from his forehead as he worked in the Gardens. It had been about a month since he had been sent up here, the time had finally arrived for another person to come up in the Box, he would no longer be the Greenie anymore, which he was really thankful for, because he was tired of being called Greenie, Greenbean, etc. Or in Gally's case, Piece of Klunk. Could you tell that he and Gally didn't really get along all that well?

When the Box alarm started blaring, Thomas put his hoe away before joining the others at the Box doors. It always took a while for the Box to arrive, about thirty minutes or so. He wondered how old the boy would be, what he would look like. The possibility of it being a girl didn't cross any of their minds. They had never gotten a girl before, so why would they get one now?

When the Box finally arrived, Alby and Newt pulled the doors open, and the boys all peered down into the Box so that they could see the Glade's newest inhabitant. Thomas gasped softly. It was a _girl_. She was a pretty girl too, with long black hair and tan colored skin.

"Thomas-" The girl started to say, before she started to scream in pain, clutching at her head as she curled up in the fetal position. What was going on? How had she known his name? Thomas didn't know, she didn't look familiar at all to him, but it was clear that she knew who he was.

The girl had gone limp now, the pain having caused her to go unconscious. Alby jumped down into the Box, picking her up. 

A rope was lowered, and Alby attached it around the girl, and she was slowly brought up out of the Box. Jeff and Clint immediately went over to her once she was laid on the ground, inspecting her, trying to find the cause of the pain.

"I can't see anything outwardly wrong with her." Jeff said as he shook his head in confusion. "There's no clear reason why she was in so much pain."

"She obviously knows Tommy." Newt said. He had his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the girl, a frown on his lips. "Clearly, she remembers more than the rest of us. Why though? Why was she allowed to keep her memories?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders before he and Clint picked the girl up. "I don't know, but maybe we'll be able to find out a little bit more once she's woken up."

He and Clint carried her to the infirmary, and Newt sighed as he turned to Thomas. "Tommy, did she look at all familiar to you?"

Thomas shook his head. "I'm sorry Newt, I don't recognize her at all."

"He could be lying." Gally accused, and Newt sighed, he really didn't need to be dealing with Gally and his klunk at that moment. "Gally, now really isn't the time to be pointing fingers."

"Don't you find it in the least bit suspicious that she and Thomas know each other?" Gally persisted. "Thomas could be hiding something, I've never trusted him-"

"Gally, we all know how much you hate Thomas, but that isn't any reason to accuse him of being a spy or whatever other klunk you've thought up. Tommy, I'm going to the infirmary to see the girl, I want you to come with me."

Thomas nodded and he quickly jogged after the British boy. "What do you think about her?"

Newt shook his head. "I don't know. It's rather odd that she seems to know you, it's like she was about to tell you something right before she flipped out."

"You believe me about not knowing her, don't you?"

Newt nodded. "I believe that you came up here not knowing anything just like the rest of us. However, she knows something, and I want to find out what it is." He and Thomas entered the infirmary, and Newt looked at Clint. "How's she doing?"

"She's still out." The Med-Jack responded. "We found something odd though." He motioned the two over, and pointed to Marie's arm. "You see that little lump there? It seems to be a tracker or something."

Newt frowned a bit. "A tracker? Why would they put a tracker in her?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask her once she wakes up again, but I don't know if she'll be able to tell us or not. It seems like whenever she tries to talk about anything that might be of importance, she goes into an extreme bout of pain."

"So you're saying that if we try to ask her about anything from before she came up in the Box she's gonna be in pain?"

Clint nodded his head. "I think that's exactly what's going to happen. It won't do any good to ask her anything about what she remembers, because then she'll probably just pass out again."

"Wonderful." Newt muttered in exasperation. Why would they send up someone who still retained their memory, but was unable to tell them a single shucking thing? He glanced at the girl, who was still unconscious, her jet black hair draped over her shoulders as she slept.

"Let me know as soon as she wakes up." Newt told Clint, who nodded his head. "Will do Newt."

Newt walked out of the infirmary with Thomas, and the two were silent for a few minutes. 

"What do you think?" Thomas asked eventually, finally breaking the silence.

Newt shook his head. "I honestly don't know." He responded. "This is the first time that a girl has ever been sent up, there has to be a reason why."


	3. Chapter 3

When Marie woke up, it took her a few minutes to gather all of her senses. She groaned softly, her lips felt dry, her mouth parched. How long had she been out for? The last thing that she remembered was seeing Thomas, then there was a lot of pain and after that, everything went dark.

"Easy there...." A thin, dark skinned boy told her, speaking as though speaking to a wounded animal. He probably thought that she was scared, which was true, but she wasn't scared for the reasons that he thought she was. Marie was scared because she knew what awaited all of them, she knew what the fate of most of these boys was going to be. But she couldn't warn them, she couldn't tell them a damn thing, because if she did, then she would feel that intense, intolerable pain again, and she didn't think that she would be able to go through that again.

"You're in the Glade." The boy told her, before introducing himself as Jeff. Marie nodded, deciding that she should probably just act as though she didn't know anything about the Glade, she didn't want to come off as suspicious to anybody, considering that if anybody demand that she tell them everything she knew, she would just fall in pain again or something like that. 

"Finally up, I see." Marie heard the British accent before she saw the boy. "It's about bloody time that you woke up, you've been out for about three days or so." Well, that explained why her mouth was so parched. "How you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Marie responded, her voice cracking, and Jeff quickly got her a glass of water, which she gratefully sipped. 

Newt sat down in a chair that was next to her bed. "Look, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. How do you know Thomas? And don't bother lying or saying that you don't know what I'm talking about, because everyone saw the little fit that you had right after you said is name."

Well, so much for her plan of acting like she didn't know anything. "Look, I really wish that I could tell you guys what I know, but I can't. They made it so that if I try to tell you anything, than I'll feel intense pain, like I did in the Box."

"Who made it like that?"

"The Creators, they don't want me telling you guys anything that could help you get out of here, they want you to figure it out for yourselves. Trust me, if I could tell you, than I would." Marie hoped that he didn't think that she was lying, the last thing she needed was these boys mistrusting her.

"Don't worry, I believe you." Newt assured her. "A few of the others may not, but they don't matter. You feel like you can walk? I'll give you the grand tour of the Glade."

Marie nodded, and she slowly stood up, thanking Jeff for taking care of her before walking out of the infirmary with Newt. Everyone looked at her as she passed, each one looking at her in a different way. Some of the boys simply looked at her in curiosity, because this was the first girl that they'd ever had in the Glade, but others looked at her like there was nothing more that they would like than to get into her pants. It was these boys that made Marie shudder a little bit, and Newt put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Alby's made a couple new rules just for you, no one is allowed to touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, if they do than they spend a week in the Slammer."

"The Slammer?"

"It's basically our own little prison. I'll show it to you on our tour."

Newt walked with Marie around the Glade, explaining all of the jobs that they had there. Marie wrinkled her nose as they passed the Bloodhouse, she knew that job wasn't meant for her, but she would still have to spend a morning there.

"What's with Blondie over there?" Marie pointed over to the Builders, where Gally was glaring at her.

"Oh, that's Gally, don't mind him, he's in a perpetual state of always being pissed off at something or someone, he's convinced that you and Tommy are spies or something."

Marie snorted at that. "Trust me, I definitely wasn't sent here to be a spy for anyone."

"Why were you sent here then?"

Marie didn't know if she would be allowed to tell him, but it was worth a try anyways. "As punishment." She told him. There was no pain, so that was good, so she didn't delve any further into it, and Newt didn't further question it. "Tonight after dinner there's going to be a bonfire, there's always a bonfire whenever we get a new Greenie. Then tomorrow is when you're going to start working different jobs to see where you would fit best. Since you don't really seem to enjoy the thought of working at the Bloodhouse all that much, I think that we can safely rule that one out. Tomorrow we'll start you off in the Gardens with myself and Zart, see how that goes."

Gardening Marie could do. So long as it didn't involve slaughtering animals, Marie would be fine.

"Most of the boys sleep in hammocks outside, but the Keepers all have rooms inside of the Homestead that they sleep in. You'll be sleeping in the Homestead as well. Until we can make you a room, you'll be sleeping in my room. You'll take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are-are you sure?" Marie asked him. She had noticed his limp and she didn't want it to be made worse because he had to sleep on the floor. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor-"

"I'm not going to be letting you sleep on the floor." Newt said sternly, letting her know that there wasn't any point in arguing on the subject. "You're taking the bed, and that's final. I'll be fine with a couple of blankets and a pillow."

Newt was the definition of the word 'gentleman', Marie could see that. He was incredibly nice to her, and soft spoken, yet he wasn't afraid to enforce the law with the others, they respected him. Well, everyone except for maybe Gally, he didn't seem to respect anyone except for himself.

"Come on." Newt smiled softly at her. "Let's go and get some food before it's all gone."


	4. Chapter 4

The meal for that night turned out to be roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, and warm rolls, with slices of chocolate cake for dessert. Newt introduced Marie to Frypan, who gave the girl an extra large slice of cake. 

"It isn't often that we get sent up sugar and cocoa and stuff like that." Frypan explained to her. "So when we do get stuff like that, I like to make something a little extra special."

Marie liked Frypan, he seemed to be really nice, and she smiled at him as he handed her a plate. She and Newt sat down with Thomas and a twelve year old named Chuck. Chuck had curly brown hair and dimples whenever he smiled, and he seemed to smile a lot. Marie couldn't help but smile as well, the kid's grin was infectious.

"So where do you think that you'll end up working?" Thomas asked her as they ate, and Marie shrugged her shoulders as she put some mashed potatoes in her mouth. "I don't know, but I was really interested in the Med-Jack work, so hopefully I'll get to end up working there."

"I think the Med-Jacks would suit you." Newt said, and Marie blushed a little bit. "What makes you say that?"

"You seem to genuinely care about people, and that's important when being a doctor of any sort, it just means that you'll work your hardest to make sure that they aren't in any kind of pain." Newt gave her a smile before standing up to deal with his tray.

"I think that someone has a crush." Thomas teased her as Newt walked out to help get the bonfire ready.

"Oh shut up." Marie muttered, her face a dark red as Thomas laughed playfully. "I think you guys would be cute together."

"Thomas, I met the guy like, two hours ago. How exactly am I supposed to have developed a crush in that time frame?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it only takes a second." He mumbled under his breath, looking at an Asian boy with muscled biceps. Newt had pointed him out to her before, it was Minho, Keeper of the Runners. 

Marie grinned a little bit. "Why, does little Tommy have a crush?"

"Keep it down. Unlike you, I don't stand a chance, so there's no use in even talking about it. " Thomas stabbed at his chicken as Marie patted him on the shoulder. "Don't lose hope just yet Thomas, you never know, he may end up surprising you." 

Marie didn't really know Minho, but she wanted Thomas to be happy, no matter with who. And if Thomas didn't have the nerve to act himself, than Marie was going to have to step in and do something herself.

Everyone seemed to be so much more carefree at the bonfire, even Alby seemed happier, not quite so strict. Newt went up to Marie, pushing a container of brownish looking liquid into her hand. "Gally's special concoction." He explained to her. "Be careful though, it has quite a bit of kick, especially if you've never had it before."

Marie took a small sip, and she started to cough as the alcohol burned her throat on its way down. "How you managed to get alcohol here is a mystery to me."

Newt laughed softly, taking a sip from his own container. "There's going to be a lot of boys going to Clint and Jeff with headaches tomorrow." He predicted. "Usually about half of the boys or more wake up with hangovers come morning. The day after a bonfire is usually a light work day since practically everyone feels like klunk, the only ones whose work day doesn't change are the Runners."

Marie nodded as she glanced at the Runners, who were all huddled together in a little group. She noticed Thomas staring almost wistfully at Minho, and she sighed as she shook her head. He looked so sad, almost resembling a little lost puppy, her heart went out to him. She wanted to help, but she knew that she couldn't butt in, this was something that Thomas and Minho would have to deal with themselves, sooner or later.

"You alright?" Newt asked, and Marie broke her gaze from the two boys. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." She turned to watch Gally and another boy wrestling in a ring.

"Usually Gally challenges the Greenie to a match." Newt told her. "But since you're....you know..."

"A girl?" Marie raised an eyebrow. "So since I'm a female, you all think that I'm too fragile to take him on."

"That's not what I was saying at all." Newt said quickly. "It's just....you're a girl...and you could get hurt-"

"Newt, don't dig yourself a deeper hole than the one that you've already gotten yourself into." Marie told him before walking over to Gally. "I heard that you're too afraid to face me Eyebrows."

Gally scoffed. "Afraid of _you_? You're kidding me, right? Why would I be afraid of someone like you?"

"Great, than you won't be afraid to face me then."

"I would pulverize you little girl."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Marie challenged him. There was silence, everyone was watching them.

Gally growled softly. "Fine, but don't be crying when you're curled up on the ground."

Thomas looked at Newt. "Is this really a good idea Newt?"

Newt shook his head. "It isn't, which is exactly why she's doing it."


	5. Chapter 5

Marie walked into the small circle, starting to think that maybe she had made a mistake in challenging Gally. The boy was taller and stronger than she was, but she was more agile than he, and she would have to use that to her advantage. The two faced each other, a cocky smirk on the Keeper's face. There were a few moments of silence, and then Gally lunged at her, and Marie just barely managed to jump out of the way; he was faster than she gave him credit for.

"You're going down Greenie." He snarled, crouching down, resembling a lion that was getting ready to pounce on its prey. And prey was certainly what Marie felt like in this moment. The girl glanced at Newt, who was biting his lip worriedly, and Thomas looked just as worried.

Gally let out a growl before leaping at her, and Marie rolled out of the way. Gally was temporarily off balance, and Marie went up behind him, planting a foot on his back and pushing. Gally stumbled before he fell to the ground, and when he got back up again, he looked ready to commit murder.

"Hold it." Alby said as he stepped forward. "She pushed you out of the circle Gally, it's over."

"No she hasn't!" Gally cried out angrily. "I'm still in the circle!"

Alby nodded downwards, and sure enough, the heel of Gally's foot was outside the circle line.

Fire raged in Gally's eyes, and he took a step towards Marie. Immediately Thomas and Newt stepped in front of her, blocking her from his view.

"I think that maybe you should take a walk Gally." Newt said. "Come back once you've calmed down a little bit."

Gally stormed off, his Builder friends right behind him. Newt turned to look at Marie, shaking his head. "I can't decide whether you're brave or just plain stupid, what were you thinking, challenging Gally like that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I really was thinking." Marie admitted to him. "I guess that I just wanted to prove that just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that I'm this frail little thing that always needs someone there to protect her and make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"You need someone to protect you just because of that big mouth of yours." Newt said, his tone a joking one, causing Marie to roll her eyes playfully. "And you're volunteering yourself for that position then?" She asked him, and Newt grinned cheekily. "You're the one who suggested it, not me."

"Alright, stop flirting you two." Alby said, causing Marie to flush a bit. They hadn't been flirting....had they?

After Gally had stormed off, Alby sent everyone to bed. Newt walked with Marie into the Homestead. Newt took a couple of blankets and a pillow, setting them up on the floor for himself so that Marie could sleep in the bed. Marie still felt bad about making Newt sleep on the floor, but she knew that he wouldn't let her sleep on the floor. 

"Alby and I talked, and due to you looking so squeamish when I was showing you the Bloodhouse, we're going to skip over that completley when trying to figure out where you should work." Newt said, and Marie sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

Newt laughed lightly. "We can't have you passing out on the job, so tomorrow we're going to try you in the kitchens with Frypan. Try and get some sleep, you're going to have to get up early, because Frypan has to have breakfast ready for the Runners before they go out into the Maze for the day."

Marie nodded and she crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets over herself. She was exhausted, it had been a long day, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Newt woke Marie up before the sun the next morning. "Rise and shine." He grinned at her, and Marie groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head. "It's too early for this klunk." She muttered, already getting used to the Glader language."

"Don't make me drag you out of that bed." Newt threatened, and Marie peeked one eye out from underneath the blankets. "You wouldn't dare."

A moment later, Newt reached under the blankets, grabbing Marie's foot and dragging her off of the bed, and she yelped as she landed on the floor with a _thump_.

"That hurt you know." She grumbled as she got up off of the floor, rubbing her sore rear.

"Maybe now you've learned." Newt said, chuckling softly, and Marie stuck her tongue out at him. "Surely there's ways of getting me out of the bed that don't end with me getting bruises on my ass."

"I'm sure that there are, but this way is much more fun."

Marie grabbed her pillow, smacking him with it. "You're a bully, you know that?"

"Careful." Newt smirked as he dodged the pillow attack. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He grabbed his own pillow, and a pillow fight between the two of them ensued. Newt pushed her backwards, and Marie squealed in surprise as she fell onto the bed, Newt falling on top of her a moment later. 

Marie blushed darkly as she looked up at him, her chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths. "N-Newt..."

Newt quickly scrambled off of her, his face matching her own in redness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Newt, it's okay, it was an accident." Marie got off of the bed, running a hand through her hair to tame it down a little bit. "Um... I should get to the kitchens....I'm sure that Frypan is wondering where I am."

Marie slipped her shoes on and quickly left the room, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall once the bedroom door had closed. Well...that definitely hadn't been awkward at all.

"There you are Greenie." Frypan said as he walked up to her. "Come on, we gotta get those Runners fed before they have to head out to the Maze."

Marie nodded, looking back at Newt's bedroom before following Frypan, she hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between the two of them for too long.


	6. Chapter 6

They had to make something that the Runners could just take with them, plus they had to make lunch packs for them as well.

"While I get their breakfasts ready, do you want to make sandwiches for their lunches?" Frypan asked Marie, and the girl nodded. "Sure."

After Frypan showed her where everything is, Marie made the boys ham sandwiches, lathering up the bread with mayonnaise, and also adding some lettuce as well. She put the sandwiches in the little lunch packs, along with an apple each.

Marie handed each boy their lunch pack as they came in to grab their breakfast.

"Be careful today Greenie." Minho told her. "Word around the Glade is that Gally's gonna try to get his revenge on you for what happened yesterday."

"He can try." Marie responded with a cheeky grin. "But if I could beat him once, then I can beat him again."

"That cockiness could get you killed, you know."

"Says maybe the cockiest person in the Glade." Marie retorted, and Minho gave her a little smirk. "Just means that I'm talking from experience."

Marie's smirk matched his own. "So what's going on with you and Thomas?" She asked him.

"What the shuck are you going on about?" Minho may have been acting clueless, but he was also avoiding Marie's gaze, which only proved things to her. "You're going to have to tell him, Minho, but let me tell you something first. Thomas likes you too, and both of you denying this, this is only going to hurt you, both of you." She gave him a smile before turning to the next boy, a blonde boy named Ben. She handed him his pack, which he took without a word, almost rudely.

"Okay then." Marie mumbled, and Frypan patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about Ben, he's just not a very talkative type, hasn't been for a while, not since-" He stopped, biting his lip. "Not since George."

"George?" Marie asked him. "Who's that?"

But Frypan shook his head. "We should get breakfast ready for the other Gladers, they'll be waking up soon." He told her, effectively ending their conversation, but Marie would remember George, and she was going to find out who he was.

FOr everyone else, they made pancakes, eggs and sausage. Gally sneered at her as he took his plate. "Looks like you've finally learned your place, women belong in the kitchen, not anywhere else."

Marie just about launched herself at him, but Frypan held her back. "Don't." He whispered in her ear. "Gally's trying to rile you up, get a rise out of you. Don't stoop to his level."

Marie took a deep breath before nodding at Frypan that she was okay now, and he slowly released her. Once everyone had their plates, Marie and Frypan could eat, so Marie grabbed her plate and sat down next to Thomas.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked her. "You seem a bit pissed off about something."

Marie stabbed at her eggs as she told him about Gally's sexist comment. "I really hate that guy."

"He's a jerk." Thomas agreed with her, and Chuck, who was sitting on the other side of Thomas, nodded his head. "I really wish that someone could slug Gally." He said wistfully.

"Why hasn't anyone yet?" Marie asked. "Surely someone like Alby or Minho could take him on."

"It's one of the rules." Thomas said. "You can't attack other Gladers, if you do, then you're banished into the Maze."

"This is so unfair." Marie shoved a bite of pancake into her mouth. "There has to be something that can knock him off of his high horse."

"You know...." Chuck grinned at her. "There's a rule about harming other Gladers, but there aren't necessarily rules that say you can't _prank_ other Gladers..."

"And just what devious plans might be running through that little brain of yours Chuckie?" Marie asked, and Chuck leaned over Thomas, whispering something in her ear, causing Marie to grin. "Chuck, you little devil, that's perfect."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Thomas asked, and Marie shook her head. "You sure that you want to get involved in this Tommy Boy? You might regret it, since Gally is probably going to be beyond pissed."

"I'm already on his kill list, so yeah, whatever it is that you two are scheming, leave me out of it."

"Come on." Chuck stood up. "We need to get things ready now, while Gally is busy eating."

"See ya Tommy!" Marie called before following Chuck out the door.

"What was that all about?" Newt asked Thomas as he sat down, and Thomas shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't think that I want to know, Marie and Chuck were talking about pranking Gally."

Newt sighed softly. "Can she never stay out of trouble?"

"It's not totally her fault, I mean, Gally basically told her that she wasn't worth as much as everyone else, that the only place for her was in the kitchen."

Newt growled softly as he glared daggers at the tall blonde who was joking around with his friends. "Man, I really wish that we could just throw him in the Slammer right now."

"Trust me, most of us are thinking that Newt. I just hope that whatever Chuck and Marie are planning, it doesn't make Gally too pissed off at them, we don't need him actually hurting her, even though it would mean that he would spend time in the Maze." He chewed for a moment. "Are you and Marie okay? You seemed to be avoiding her this morning."

Newt's face flushed. "Um....we may have gotten into a pillow fight this morning and I also may have landed on top of her in a really awkward position."

Thomas winced at that. "Well...that had to be awkward. How'd she take it?"

"She knew that it was an accident, but it's not like that made things any better." Newt sighed softly. "I'm just bloody lucky that no one walked in at that moment, I really don't want to have to explain that little situation to Alby."

"Explain what little situation to me?"

Oh great, Newt was now thoroughly shucked.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you even get hair dye?" Marie was in the lookout tower with Chuck, looking at a bottle of bright pink hair dye.

"We can ask the Creators for things." Chuck explained to her. "A lot of times they say no, Minho asked for a television once and never got it, so I was kind of surprised that they brought the hair dye up."

"And just how are we going to get it onto Gally's head, it's not like we can just sneak up to him while he's sleeping or something."

Chuck grinned at her. "We're going to pour some of it into his shampoo bottle."

Marie arched an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that by 'we', you mean me?"

"Well someone's got to keep lookout." Chuck said, causing Marie to roll her eyes. In other words, if Gally started making his way over, Chuck would be able to make a quick getaway, leaving Marie to take the blame and to face Gally's wrath. "This is gonna have to be quick though, I need to be back in the kitchens soon to help Frypan with lunch."

They walked to the showers, and Marie took a quick look around to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the immediate area before slipping inside, while Chuck stood guard at the door. Gally's shampoo bottle was full, so she dumped out a little bit of it before pouring in the pink hair dye. Because Gally's hair was so light in color, the pink would come out really brightly. As soon as she had put the bottle back on the shelf, she was out of there like a shot, she didn't want to be there when Gally eventually arrived, so that he couldn't pin anything on her.

"Pranking is way more nerve wracking than I had originally thought that it would be." Marie said as she and Chuck walked back towards the kitchens so that she could help Frypan make sandwiches for everyone for lunch.

"You get used to it." Chuck said as he shrugged his shoulders. "After a while, the stress turns into adrenaline, you live off of it. Thanks for helping me by the way."

Marie got the feeling that Chuck didn't exactly have a lot of friends in the Glade, , she only ever saw him hanging around Thomas. "I'll help you anytime Chuckie." She said, ruffling the younger boy's curls, laughing as he tried to push her hand away. "I'm very proud of my curls you know." He said with a huff. "And I don't want them to get messed up."

"Oh yes, they're very handsome curls." Marie said, nodding her head, and Chuck's face lit up. "Yeah, you think so?"

"Oh yes, I think that if a girl closer to your age were to ever come to the Glade, you would have her under your thumb in a heartbeat."

That seemed like it made Chuck's day, and he straightened up a little bit, obviously proud of himself.

"I gotta go and help Fry now, but I'll see you in a little bit Chuckie." She ruffled his hair one more time before walking into the kitchens.

"And just what sort of trouble have you been getting yourself into?" Frypan asked her as Marie slipped on an apron.

"Why, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Marie responded as she began to slice up some tomatoes. "Honestly Fry, it's like you think that I'm some kind of troublemaker or something."

"You were hanging around with a troublemaker all morning." Frypan pointed out, and Marie rolled her eyes. "Chuckie isn't a troublemaker, he's just looking for a way to entertain himself. It doesn't exactly help that Thomas is the only one who will even give him the time of day. Yes, Chuck can be a pest sometimes, but he's also a little kid, he just wants to feel like he's wanted."

"I guess that we haven't really been the nicest to him." Frypan admitted. "I haven't really thought about it before, but I guess that a lot of us just kind of act like he isn't there."

"Yes you do." Marie replied. "More than anything, Chuck wants friends, he wants to be needed, to feel like he actually has a purpose here, you guys are affecting him more than you might think." She realized that she might be just a little hard on Frypan, but the boys needed to realize what they were doing to Chuck. Chuck may not have told her everything that he was feeling, but she could tell just from his actions, you would think that no one had ever complimented him before, or told him what a good job he was doing; Marie's heart went out to Chuck, she knew what it was like to feel alone, to feel like no one wanted her, she had felt that for years with her father. 

Marie wondered what her father thought that he was accomplishing by sending her here, she would much rather be here than in those labs, helping WICKED with their plans. They spouted nonsense about this all being for the greater good, but Marie thought that was all a bunch of bullshit. They were doing this to achieve their own ends, her father especially. She knew of the plans that her father had, which was just another reason why she had tried to get all of those boys out. And she would have gotten away with it too if Teresa hadn't ratted her out to Jansen. How Teresa could believe all of the lies that Ava spewed out to them, Marie would never know.

Frypan spoke then, pulling Marie out of her thoughts. "You okay Marie? You're kind of just staring off into space."

Marie nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff." She turned her attention back to the sandwich making. She wished that there was a way that she could tell the boys everything without causing her agonizing pain. She would find a way eventually, Marie would make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Gally didn't take a shower until that evening after dinner, and his angry shouts could be heard all throughout the Glade. He stormed up to Chuck, shaking an angry fist in the boy's face. "You did this, didn't you, you little brat?!" His hair was now tinted a bright pink, and the Gladers had to fight to keep themselves from laughing. Alby had a small smirk on his face, and even Gally's Builder friends had to keep themselves from smiling.

"Watch who you're accusing Gally." Marie said coldly as she stood in front of Chuck, shielding him from the taller Glader. "You don't have any proof that it was Chuck, do you?"

"No, but I know that it was him!"

"It couldn't have been him, because he was helping Frypan and I in the kitchens all day, isn't that right Fry?"

Fortunately, Frypan decided to play along with them, and he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right, so it couldn't have possibly been him."

Gally glared at Marie. "You're asking for trouble, you know that girlie? You shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Is that a threat? Because I don't know about anyone else, but that sure sounded like a threat to me." She looked at Thomas. "Remind me what happens when a Glader attacks another person."

"They get banished to the Maze." Thomas responded, and Marie smirked at Gally. "That's right, so you can't do anything to me, can you? Not without getting punished for it."

Gally looked at Alby. "Are you seriously just going to let her get away with this?!"

"Far as I know, there's nothing that she's gotten away with." Alby said, shrugging his shoulders. "She hasn't broken any rules, not that we know of, so there really isn't anything that we can punish her for."

"You're really pushing it with him, you know that?" Minho said to Marie after Gally had stormed away, he seemed to do that a lot, he reminded Marie of an overly dramatic teenage girl. "One day you're going to push him too far and he's going to snap, and you're going to end up either hurt or dead."

"It's not like he doesn't have it coming." Marie told him. "It doesn't seem like anyone else is standing up to him, so someone has to."

"Just don't go crying to anyone when he eventually gets his revenge."

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself. What you need to worry about is how you're going to confess to Thomas."

The Asian boy gave her an odd look. "What the shuck are you going on about? There's nothing that I need to 'confess' to Thomas."

"Cut it out with the bullshit Minho."

"Careful, you probably don't want Newt to hear you swearing." Minho smirked, and Marie rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to change the subject. You like Thomas, and I happen to know that he likes you too, and the sooner that you two confess to each other, the better off you'll be."

"If Tommy likes me so much, than how come he hasn't said anything to me yet?"

"Because he's scared of you rejecting him! Minho, you won't even consider him for a Runner, naturally he's scared of you rejecting him romantically as well. Now, do you like him, or am I going to have to be the bearer of bad news and be the one to break Thomas' heart."

"You don't have to do that." Minho said quickly, and Marie's face lit up. "So you _do_ like him then?"

Minho nodded silently, and Marie squealed a bit. "I knew it! Minho, you _have_ to tell him!"

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be." Minho grumbled. "It's not like I can go up to him and say 'yo Thomas, just thought that you should know that I'm hopelessly in love with you'."

"That's exactly what you tell him." Marie nodded her head. "In a way that's not quite so casual of course, but something along those lines. You need to make the confession somewhat romantical, otherwise he might not think that you're being sincere, that you're playing with him." She wagged her finger in the taller boy's face. "And you better not play with his feelings, or his heart. If you break his heart, I'll kick your ass, Glade rules be damned."

Minho chuckled softly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but I don't think that I'll be breaking his heart anytime soon. So then how do you propose that I tell him, exactly?"

"You just leave that to me." The gears in Marie's head were turning, she was really just a big old romantic at heart, and she was glad that Minho trusted her enough to allow her to get him and Thomas together. "Look, just meet me in the lookout tower in an hour, okay? I should have something figured out by then." Hopefully anyways. Love was complicated, and getting two people together could prove to be almost as complicated, if you didn't do it just right.

"You're thinking about something, that could prove to be dangerous." Newt chuckled softly as he walked up to her. "What's got the gears in that head of yours turning?"

"Minho just tasked me with getting him and Thomas together." Marie said to him. "And I want it to be perfect. I know that Thomas will say yes to being with Minho no matter how Minho tells him, but still, I want it to be at least somewhat romantic."

Newt grinned softly. "I think that I might know something that could help." He told her. "Come with me." He took her hand, and Marie blushed as they started to walk into the Deadheads. 

"If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask." Marie teased him, and Newt rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you want their confessions to be romantic or not?"

Newt led her deep into the Deadheads. "Almost there." He assured her. They reached a set of vines, and Newt pushed them away, allowing Marie to walk through, and the girl gasped at what she was now looking at.

A/N: Hi guys, I hope that you're all liking the story so far! I would really appreciate it if you guys could spread this story, because I want it to reach as many readers as possible. Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

They were standing in a large clearing, with wildflowers covering the grass, butterflies flying around, bluejays perched in the branches of the trees. There was even a small lake. It seemed so much warmer and brighter than the rest of the Deadheads, Marie thought that it would be perfect for Minho and Thomas. "Newt, this is wonderful! How did you even know about this?"

"I was walking through the Deadheads one day and found it." Newt said, shrugging his shoulders. "I walk in the Deadheads when I need to think about stuff, and I had walked a little bit further than usual that day."

"They're going to love this, I know that they are." Marie was in love with the place herself, she would stay there all day if he could. But there were things that had to be done. She dashed back to the Glade, Newt following her as quickly as she could. Marie ran into the kitchen. "Fry, I need to prepare a romantic meal."

Frypan raised an eyebrow. "Romantic huh? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking maybe some pasta puttanesca, garlic bread, and salad. Can you help me with it?"

"I gotta make stuff for the other Gladers, but why don't you get Chuck in here? He always likes helping in the kitchen."

Marie then ran outside. "Chucky!"

Chuck was by the outhouses, cleaning them. He looked up as Marie ran over to him. "What's up?" He asked her, eagerly putting down his scrubbing brush and standing up. 

"You're needed in the kitchens, come on." Marie ran with him back into the kitchens, taking a minute to catch her breath. "Wash your hands, and then I'll explain what we're going to be doing."

Once Chuck's hands had been thoroughly scrubbed, Marie set him to work making the pasta sauce, cutting up olives and anchovies while she got to work making the pasta. After the pasta was boiled, she set them in two bowls, pouring the now ready pasta sauce over them, covering the bowls before putting them in a picnic basket. Once the garlic bread came out of the oven, she placed that in the basket too, as well as two containers of juice.

She met Minho at the lookout tower just as the hour was up. She gave him the picnic basket, telling him about the spot that Newt had showed her in the Glade. "I think that it's the perfect spot for you to tell Thomas how you feel about him, plus food always makes anything that much more better." 

Minho slowly took the picnic basket. "Do you really think that this is going to work?"

"No, I know that it is. Minho, you may not be able to see it, but I can. Thomas is head over heels in love with you, it's a love that doesn't come around that often, don't be stupid and throw this chance to be happy away."

Minho chuckled softly. "I'm not planning on it. What about you though? Is there anyone that you have your eye on?"

Marie shook her head. "It doesn't really matter if there is or not." She replied. "I've been here a day, it's too soon to act on anything, you and Thomas have known each other for like, a whole month."

"Doesn't mean that you don't have a crush on anyone." Minho retorted. "So who is it?" Marie blushed darkly. "Well...I might have the teeniest crush on Newt." Minho rolled his dark eyes. "I should have known." He teased her. "From the way that the two of you stare at each other, it should have been obvious to me."

"Two?" Her blush only darkened. "You mean that he likes me too?"

"You haven't seen it?" Minho asked her in surprise. "Marie, he's completely in love with you, he stares at you whenever you walk into the room."

"Oh shut up, he does not."

"And he talks about you non stop. How beautiful you are, how kind you seem to be. It's quite sickening really." Marie lightly shoved him in the shoulder. "Says the one that's about to confess his undying love."

"Yeah, but I'm going to do it in a cool way, I'm not going to be all 'Oh Thomas, I love you so much, let's ride off into the sunset together'!"

"You're ridiculous." Marie rolled her eyes at him. "Now get going already." She shook her head as he walked off. What he was saying about Newt being in love with her, it couldn't be true. Why would he be in love with her, especially since it had only been one day since she had entered the Glade? Marie couldn't deny that she felt a certain attraction towards the British boy. He was kind and sweet, she could tell that he really cared about the other boys in the Glade. You didn't meet a lot of people like Newt, so it was no wonder that Marie had fallen for him. But as for Newt falling in love with her? Marie didn't believe it. And if he did, it was probably because she had been the first girl to enter the Glade, Marie was certain that this was only a crush and that his crush on her would fade in time. It wasn't like with Minho and Thomas. Their love was real, it wasn't some fantasy in their heads that would end as soon as they woke up in the morning.

"Marie."

Marie turned around to see Jeff walking up to her. "Hey, what's up?" "Just wanted to let you know that you're going to be working with me and Clint tomorrow. Are you okay? You look like you're thinking about something." "I'm fine." Marie assured him. "Thanks." She grinned at him. "Am I going to have to wake up as early as when I was with Frypan?" Jeff laughed and he shook his head. "No, you get to sleep in a little bit." He told her. "See you in the morning." He jogged off, and Marie grinned softly. She had a good feeling about being with the Med-Jacks, she felt like it might be where she belong.

nged.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt nice to not have to get up at the break of dawn, although Marie did wake up a little bit before the others. She just stretched and laid there, giggling softly as she heard Newt snoring. At least someone was sleeping soundly. Marie got up quietly so that she wouldn't wake him up, deciding that he could probably use the extra rest.

Marie wanted to shower while everyone else was still sleeping, so she quickly grabbed a change of clothes that had come up in the Box with her, making her way towards the showers. It seemed like everyone else except for Frypan and the Runners were all still asleep, so Marie would have the showers all to herself. At least that was what she thought. 

The girl hummed to herself as she turned on the water, undressing, folding up her clothes in a neat pile before stepping under the hot water. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, taking care to make sure that it wasn't the one that she had put the hair dye in the previous day. After washing her hair, she grabbed a bar of soap, washing down her body. Just then, she heard a creak, and she froze. "Hello?"

Silence greeted her, but Marie was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that she hadn't imagined the sound, which could only mean that someone was in here with her. Marie's mind went back to the threat that Gally had made the previous day. Would he really act upon it so quickly?

There was a snarl, and a blonde boy that Marie didn't recognize jumped out at her. Marie screamed, dropping the bar of soap that was still in her hand.

Ben pushed Marie hard against the wall, and Marie groaned as her head made contact with the wall, causing her vision to blur. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard. "This is your fault!" He screamed in her ear before throwing her to the floor. Marie screamed in pain as she heard her arm break.

"You could have done something to save us, and you didn't!" Ben's eyes were black, his veins bulging. He took a gleaming silver knife out of his pocket, plunging it towards Marie's chest.

Marie grabbed his wrist with her good arm, trying to stop the knife from entering her chest and piercing her chest. Her hand shook as ben tried to surge forward, the tip of the knife's blade was just inches from her chest now. 

Then, Newt and Thomas were there. Thomas pulled Ben off of Marie, while Newt knelt next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"My head hurts." Marie said quietly. "And I think that my arm might be broken..."

Newt gingerly touched Marie's arm, and she whimpered in pain.

Others had arrived by then. Minho helped Thomas to hold Ben down, the boy writhing and screaming underneath them. Jeff knelt beside Newt, inspecting Marie's arm. Newt grabbed a towel, draping it over her body so that no one would be staring at anything private.

"Her arm is definitely broken." He announced. "And she might have a concussion as well." He helped Marie to stand, trying to keep the white towel wrapped around her. Marie groaned as her vision swam, and she almost fell. Jeff scooped her into his arms, carrying her into the infirmary, Newt right behind him.

Jeff wrapped up Marie's arm, putting it in a sling. "What happened?"

"I woke up earlier than everyone else, so I decided to take a shower. While I was in the shower, I heard this creaking noise, then Ben was suddenly there, he attacked me, he was going to kill me."

"You're safe now." Newt told her as he took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Ben is going to be punished for what he did, this guaranteed him a Banishment."

"Banishment?" Marie felt sick. She knew that Ben wasn't himself, she knew what the sting of a Griever could do to a person, she had watched from the cameras back in the lab.

"It's not your fault." Newt told her quickly. "Stung or not, Ben attacked you, so we have to adhere to the rules of the Glade."

Jeff had pulled a blanket up over Marie, effectively covering her better than a towel. And a good thing too, because Minho and Thomas had entered at that moment. 

"Ben's locked up in the Slammer." Minho announced, looking at Marie. "You okay?"

"I will be." Marie told him. "But Ben...does he really have to be banished?"

"That's what the rules are." Minho said as he shrugged his shoulders. "People who are stung...they remember things, things that change their personality completely. For all we know, this is the new and not quite so improved Ben, and we can't have him attacking you every time that he sees you."

That didn't exactly make Marie feel any better, but she knew that she couldn't keep the Banishing from happening, which meant that Ben was as good as dead. And as much as the others might try to convince her otherwise, Marie knew that it was her fault. He might not have attacked anyone, for some reason, she had triggered him. He had been right, she could have helped them, she tried to help them, but she had failed, and now she was just as stuck as they were.

"You can't blame yourself Marie." Thomas told her. "I know what you're thinking, but this isn't your fault."

Marie watched as Minho slipped his hand int Thomas' and she smiled softly. At least her matchmaking plans had worked, that made her feel a little bit better.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" Jeff suggested. "You're going to be spending a couple of days in here, until I'm certain that you can walk around without getting woozy and collapsing. Your head needs to heal a little bit, and with your arm, it's going to be a while before you can do any kind of work."

"Great." Marie mumbled. Now she was going to be stuck in bed on top of everything else.

"I'll get you some clothes, bring them back here for you." Newt told her. He left then, as did Minho and Thomas, leaving Marie alone with Clint.

"How are you feeling right now?" Jeff asked her. "And I'm not talking physically. Mentally, emotionally, how are you?"

Marie bit her lip. "I don't know." She admitted. "Deep down, I know that I'm not to blame for what Ben did, but still, there's that little nagging feeling of guilt that I just can't seem to get rid of."

"That's completely normal." Jeff assured her. "Anyone in your place would be thinking the same thing, I know that I would be."

"Gally wouldn't be thinking that." Marie pointed out to him. "He's probably gloating over this, thinking that I got what I had coming to me. Honestly, when I heard Ben come in, I had thought that it was Gally." 

Jeff shook his head. "Gally is all talk." He told her. "He won't actually do any of the things that he threatens to do."

"What's his deal anyways? Has he always been such a grump?"

"No, there was a time when he was actually pleasant to be around, believe it or not. But the idiot decided to prove that he had what it took to be a Runner, he went into the Maze by himself. Well, he got himself stung, and he turned into the asshole that you've had the displeasure of dealing with."

Even knowing what a Griever sting did to a person, Marie was shocked at how much it could change a person. What if she were to get stung? Would that happen to her too? Would she start acting like Gally or even Ben? Would she attack one of them? Attack Thomas or Newt or even Chuck? She couldn't even fathom the possibility of it, but she knew that it was definitely possible, and that thought honestly terrified her.

"Hey, breathe." Jeff told her, and Marie realized that she was on the verge of a panic attack. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"I'm going to go and get you some tea from the kitchen." Jeff told her, giving her a small smile. "I want you to just try and relax while I'm gone, okay?"

He left, and Marie was left by herself in the infirmary. "What a day." The olive skinned girl groaned as she closed her eyes. What a day indeed, but things were far from over.

Marie spent two days in the infirmary, which she was actually kind of glad about, because it had meant that she didn't have to witness Ben's Banishment. She had heard his screams though, and they haunted her. Two days later she still heard them every time that she looked at the Maze doors. She was currently in the lookout tower. It had probably been dangerous, considering that she had only been able to use one arm to help herself climb up the ladder, but she had managed. Once her arm was healed, she would start work as a Med-Jack, but until then, she couldn't do anything other than just walk around the Glade. 

"There you are." Marie glanced up as Newt climbed up the ladder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What for?" Marie asked, hoping that nothing was seriously wrong.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Ever since you got out of the infirmary, it's like you've been distancing yourself from us."

"I'm not-" Marie stopped, knowing that she couldn't deny it, because she had in fact been distancing herself from the others, even though she hadn't exactly meant to. "I'm sorry it's just...everything with Ben...." She stared at the Maze doors for a moment before turning her head and closing her eyes. "I may not have been there to watch him getting banished, but I could hear his screams from the infirmary, hear his cries for help. And even though I didn't physically do anything to land him in there, he's still in there because of me, and I have to live with that now."

"Marie..." Newt sat down next to her, taking her hand in his own. It felt rough and calloused from all the work that he did in the gardens. "Marie, I know that you feel guilty about what happened, and probably guilty because you know things, things that you can't tell us. But you aren't to blame, not for any of it, so you need to stop blaming yourself."

"But Newt-"

"No buts about it." Newt said firmly, lightly gripping her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "It is _not_ your fault."

"Newt..." Marie felt her breath hitch as she looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, their lips inches apart....they slowly moved towards each other....

"Newt!" Thomas called from down below. "Alby needs your help breaking up a brawl between the Builders!"

Newt sighed and he pulled away, climbing down the ladder, but not before smiling warmly at Marie.

Marie groaned, laying on her back and staring up at the blue sky. "So close." She muttered, she was going to kill Thomas later.

When Thomas learned about the somewhat intimate moment between Marie and Newt that he had ruined, he began to apologize profusely to her. "I'm really sorry Marie, if I had known-"

"Don't worry about it." Marie may have wanted to kill him before, but when duty called, Marie couldn't exactly keep Newt from taking care of it.

"Yo Marie." Minho walked over to them, slinging his arm around Marie's shoulder.

"Oh dear Lord, what are you planning?"

Minho had a look in his eyes that Marie didn't exactly like. "Minho, what the shuck are you planning?"

"You got me and Tommy together, the least we can do is help you get together with Newt."

" _We_?" Thomas asked, and it was clear that this was the first that he was hearing on the subject.

Marie appreciated Minho's thoughtfulness, although she had a gut feeling that somehow this was going to go horribly wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

"Minho, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Thomas asked as he trailed behind his boyfriend. "We don't know for one hundred percent that Newt likes Marie, this could go really wrong, and we would wind up hurting Marie instead of helping her."

"Of course he likes her." Minho said with a scoff. "Have you seen the way that he looks at her?"

"She's also a girl, practically every guy here has been looking at her like that." Thomas pointed out.

"Look, this is gonna work, okay? Just do your part, and everything is going to go smoothly."

What was Thomas' part? Well, it included essentially kidnapping Marie and bringing her to the meadow where Newt was supposed to tell her that he was in love with her. Thomas hoped that it worked, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong. And Thomas would turn out to be right.

Newt sighed softly as he worked in the Gardens, his mind was anywhere but in the Glade at that moment. His mind kept going to the day before, when he and Marie had nearly shared a kiss. He couldn't let things get that intimate again. Yes, he had feelings for Marie, but he also needed to think about what was best for her, and he didn't think that being in a relationship with him was what was best for her at the moment. It would only be a matter of time before someone else tried to attack her, being the only girl in the Glade, Marie was seen by a lot of others as the weakest link. Newt didn't think that he would be able to keep Marie safe, and he thought that she would be a lot better off dating someone else, someone that could protect her, like Alby. Newt knew that he wasn't as strong as a lot of the others, if something were to happen and Marie were to get hurt because he hadn't been able to protect her, to keep her safe from harm, Newt didn't think that he would be able to ever forgive himself. The Runners had just finished for the day, and Newt raised an eyebrow as he saw Minho making his way over, practically making a beeline for Newt.

The British boy placed his hoe down, looking at Minho. "Something the matter?" He asked, but instead of answering him, Minho just grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him off towards the Deadheads.

"Ow! Minho, what the bloody shuck are you doing?!" Newt demanded, yanking his arm out of the Runner's grip.

"You're coming with me." MInho tried to grab him again, but Newt dodged him again.

"And why would I be doing that? You getting tired of Tommy already?"

Minho rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me, because you're going to tell Marie that you're in love with her."

"Are you mental?! I'm not going to be telling Marie that I'm in love with her!"

"Why not? You're in love with her-"

"I'm not in love with Marie, Minho!" 

Right as Newt said those words, Thomas had been walking by with Marie, and they had both heard Newt's outburst. Hurt flashed in Marie's eyes.

"Marie-" Newt took a step forward, but Marie stepped back before turning around and running off, Thomas right on her tail, calling for her to come back.

As it had turned out, Thomas hadn't had to kidnap Marie after all. He had told her that there was something that she needed to see in the meadow, and she had finished her Med-Jack work for the day, so she had agreed to follow him. He wouldn't tell her what it was, which made her kind of suspicious, but really, what was the worst that could happen? That she would be the victim of a harmless prank? She had figured that if that was the case, it would just be something that she could laugh off at a later time. They had been walking past Minho and Newt, who seemed to be arguing about something, but Marie hadn't been able to tell what it was, so she had decided to take a closer look, thinking that maybe she could help them figure things out.

"I'm not in love with Marie, Minho!"

Those words hit Marie hard. Newt didn't love her....then the day before, what was that? Marie had thought that maybe they had been about to kiss, but apparently she had been wrong.

Marie turned tail, running away, ignoring Thomas' calls for her to stop. She had been an idiot to think that Newt would like her. It wasn't like there was anything special about her, other than the fact that she had retained all of her memories. She eventually collapsed in the middle of the Glade, everyone watching her, wondering what the shuck had just happened.

Thomas had been right behind Marie, and he kneeled down next to her, pulling her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest. Minho had seemed so sure of himself, and Thomas would have been lying if he said that he hadn't thought there was at least a possibility that Newt liked Marie. From the way that he looked at her, that he acted around her....but apparently they had all been misreading the entire situation, and now Marie's heart had been crushed because they hadn't thought things through enough.

"I'm so sorry Marie." He murmured as he ran a hand through the girl's black hair, rocking her back and forth. His shirt was now wet with her tears, but Thomas didn't really care at the moment, because right now, she needed him.

"I'm such an idiot!" Marie sobbed as the other boys all gathered around, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Thomas sent Alby a look, and immediately the leader sent all the boys away to get back to work. "Thomas, why don't you take her into the Homestead, help her try and calm down a little bit."

Thomas nodded and he whispered a few more words to Marie before helping her to stand up, guiding her towards the Homestead.

Minho had made his way over to them. "Marie-"

"Don't." Thomas spat at him. "I _told_ you Minho, I warned you that we weren't completely sure, and now look what's happened. Her heart is shattered, because of _your_ idea."

Minho took a step back, Thomas' words hitting him like a knife in the heart. He was right though, if Minho hadn't been so hell bent on getting the two of them together, this would have never happened. It was just...Marie had been able to make him happy, and Minho had wanted to try and repay the favor. 

Thomas turned away from Minho, helping Marie into the Homestead, and Minho couldn't help but think that their relationship had just taken a huge spiral downwards.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas hadn't spoken to Minho since the incident the day before, he had stayed with Marie, comforting her, making sure that she was alright. Marie was anything but alright though. It wasn't like this had just been some silly crush that she'd had. She'd fallen quickly for Newt, and she had fallen hard.

"I'm really sorry Marie." Thomas had been apologizing profusely, he felt guilty about what had happened, because he'd had a part to play in it. 

"It isn't your fault." Marie said as she rubbed away the last of her tears, her eyes puffy and red. Needless to say, she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. "You couldn't have known that it was going to end this way, you and Minho were just trying to help." She didn't want him being angry at Minho either, he had just been trying to help after all.

"But-"

But Marie wouldn't find out what Thomas had been about to say, because at that moment, the Box Alarm had begun to blare. Thomas looked around in alarm. "That's weird, it's not time for the Box to be coming back."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked him. "Doesn't the Box come up regularly?"

"The Box comes up once a week with new supplies, once a month with a new person. That alarm that's going off only does that when we're about to be getting a new person."

Marie had a feeling that she knew exactly who was coming up in the Box, but she couldn't exactly warn Thomas about her, or tell him that Theresa may not be as nice as she would probably pretend to be. Things were coming to an end quickly, far too quickly for Marie's liking.

Marie followed Thomas out to the Box, where Newt and Alby had just opened the doors. Newt jumped into the Box, and it was a second or two before he called back up to the others. "It's another girl, and I think that she's dead."

Wait, _dead_? Marie knew that certainly hadn't been the plan. She made her way to the front of the crowd, Thomas right behind her. There laid Theresa, her raven hair contrasting heavily against her pearly white skin. To the boys that were gathered around her, Theresa seemed perfectly innocent, but Marie knew the truth, and the truth was that Theresa was a backstabber. Marie had trusted her, and Theresa had outed her to WICKED.

"You okay?" Thomas asked Marie as he nudged her shoulder. "You're kind of glaring at the new girl."

"I'm fine." Marie grumbled. Just then Theresa gasped, her eyes widened and she sat up, looking right at Thomas and Marie. "Thomas! Marie!" She said before closing her eyes and going unconscious once more. Well, this definitely wasn't good, Marie could only imagine the things that Gally would be saying after this. How Thomas and Marie couldn't be trusted, how they knew more than they were letting on.

Well, Marie actually did know more, she knew everything, but she couldn't tell them without causing her body severe pain.

Alby looked at Thomas. "You know this girl?"

Thomas hesitated, biting his lip. "There's something about her that seems familiar, but I just...I can't place her."

Alby looked at Marie next, and the girl shook her head. "You know that I can't say anything Alby."

"Or you're just saying that you can't." Gally shoved his way through the crowd of boys. His hair still had a pink tinge to it, and it was honestly kind of hard to take him seriously, but Marie would try her best.

"You saw how much pain it caused her when she tried to tell us anything." Minho spoke up, but he wouldn't look Marie in the eyes, still feeling upset about yesterday.

"Or she was just faking it."

Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As brilliant of an actress as I may be Gally, it's kind of hard to act like you're in excruciating pain. Plus I passed out. Again, kind of hard to act, have to get the breathing and everything just right."

Alby held up his hand, silencing the both of them. "Right now we need to get the Greenie out of the Box and into the infirmary."

Once Theresa had been lifted out of the Box, Jeff and Clint put her on a stretcher, carrying her to the infirmary. Newt tried to say something to Marie, but she shook her head before walking off. She wasn't quite ready to face Newt yet, it was too soon.

Chuck jogged to catch up with her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Marie was about to decline, but Chuck continued to talk. "You just really look like you could use someone right now, like you don't want to be alone."

Well, with a judgement like that, how could Marie tell him no? Plus, it might be kind of nice to have some company, to get her mind off of the drama of the Glade. "Sure Chuck, that would be nice."

She and Chuck walked together into the Deadheads, towards the clearing that Newt had showed her. Chuck chatted about anything and everything, Marie didn't even have to talk really, she just let Chuck ramble on. It was nice actually, all the stuff that he was saying was keeping her mind off of both Newt _and_ Theresa. Well, that is, until Chuck decided to bring her up. 

"What do you think about the new girl?" 

They were almost to the clearing now, and Marie stopped walking as she looked at Chuck. "You know that I can't tell you anything."

"Yeah, I know that, but is there anything that you can tell me that, you know, _won't_ end in you passing out?"

Marie thought for a minute. "Her arrival here means trouble, for everyone." Marie wasn't sure if Theresa would have her memory or not, but that really didn't matter. "Her arrival here means the end of everything. Promise me something Chuck, just stay far away from her."

A twig snapped somewhere in the woods, and Marie froze.The two of them weren't alone there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck moved closer to Marie, his smaller hand slipping into her own. "I don't see anyone." He whispered. Marie bit her lip as she looked around. She didn't see anyone either, but she also hadn't imagined the sound, and she knew that Chuck had heard it too. "Let's head back to the Glade." She whispered, and the younger boy nodded his head. "Good idea."

"Chuck, I want you to run as fast as you can back to the Glade, okay? I don't want you to stop until you get there. I'll be right behind you." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now go."

Chuck took off like a shot, Marie had never seen the twelve year old run so fast before. But then, when your life was in possible danger, you could do all sorts of things. Marie had started to run herself when she felt something slamming into the middle of her chest, and she landed on her back on the floor of the woods. A boy about eighteen or nineteen years old hovered over her. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and a wild look in his eyes. Marie had never seen him before. Who was he?

"You aren't supposed to be here Marie." He told her, and there was something that seemed so familiar about the boy, but Marie just couldn't place who it was. "Who are you?"

"You'll remember me, eventually." He knelt down next to her as she sat up, the look on his face softening. "You can't tell any of the others that you saw me here."

"What...but...but I don't even know who you are!"

He grabbed her face, and for a second, Marie had thought that he was going to hurt her, but instead he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. His lips were rough and chapped. Marie was so confused. He was acting like he knew her, intimately, and Marie felt like there was something that was familiar about him, but she just couldn't place it. Then, as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone again, leaving Marie alone in the darkening woods.

As Marie exited the Deadheads, Chuck ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, and Marie nodded. "Yeah...the noise that we had heard...it was just a rabbit."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of dazed or something."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...I have some things to think about, I'm gonna go to the lookout tower for a little bit." She ruffled his hair briefly before going to the tall tower, her legs dangling over the edge as she sat down. She sighed softly, her hair moving softly as a light breeze blew. "Who are you?" She whispered as she looked out towards the Deadheads. "How do you know me?"

That night, Marie had dreams. They weren't bad dreams, but they definitely hadn't been dreams that she had been expecting to have.

_"Georgie, you can't go!" The fourteen year old had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the older boy._

_"Ssh..." He pulled her into a tight hug, his fingers running through her dark hair. "It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna be okay Marie."_

_"But you could die in there!" Marie sniffed as she buried her head in the boy's shirt._

_"I'm not gonna die, I have to come back to you, don't I?" George gave her a sad smile. "I'll survive, I promise you that, alright?" He pulled away from her as the scientists started to pull him away, telling him that it was time. "I'll always remember you Marie, remember that."_

Marie woke up with tears falling down her face. George....she hadn't had any dreams about him in a long time, but she definitely hadn't forgotten him. It had torn her apart when he had been killed by the Grievers, and that was what had made her decide that she would be breaking all of those other boys out of the Maze. Well, you can see where that had landed her. But why was she suddenly dreaming about him again? What had brought it on...

Marie suddenly gasped. The boy in the woods...could it be...was it possible....had George survived? But he couldn't have, the Grievers had killed him...unless they hadn't, and he had somehow managed to survive.

Marie was left even more confused than before. Why hadn't George come back to the other boys and told them that he was alive? Why make them all think that he was dead? Unless...unless he didn't want the Creators to know that he was alive. If they knew he was alive, there was no telling what they might do. And her father....he had always hated George, Marie had never known why, but they had always been at odds with each other. George didn't want her telling anyone else that he was alive, and although she may not have known his reasoning for it, she wouldn't tell a soul, she was going to keep his secret.

Marie got out of bed. Newt wasn't sleeping on the floor, he had slept on one of the hammocks outside with the other boys, respectfully giving her space, considering what had happened between them. 

Marie definitely wasn't going to be going back to bed anytime soon, not with the revelation that she had just had. She decided to make use of her time, and she went into the infirmary, deciding to rearrange things and make the shelves and such a bit neater. 

She pulled the cord that was connected to the light bulb, and the room filled with dim light. She opened the cabinet, taking out each jar and vial of medicine, rearranging the medications so that they were alphabetical, and looking at the expiration dates, making sure that they were all still in their prime.

"Isn't a little bit early for you to be at work?" The snarky voice of Gally reached Marie, he was leaning across the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

Marie rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the taller blonde boy. "Couldn't sleep, so I decided to make use of my time."

"Aw, is the little girl having nightmares?"

Marie growled lowly and she started walking over to him. "You know what? I've had just about enough of you and your shitty attitude! Just because you're so miserable, it doesn't mean that you have to make everyone around you miserable as well!" 

Their faces were inches apart, Marie's eyes were blazing with rage. "You say that you don't trust me, you don't trust Thomas, when the reality of the fact is that _you're_ the one that no one trusts! People don't _like_ you, those 'friends' that you have aren't really your friends, they only pretend to be because they're scared of you!"

"You better watch your mouth little girl-"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Bring it on blondie!"

Gally's fist reared back, and Marie prepared for the blow, but none came. His hand unclenched, and he stared down at her. "Everyone has their secrets shorty." He said simply before walking out of the infirmary.

Well...that really wasn't how she had been expecting this conversation to go.


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell had just happened? Gally had just walked out like they had been having a normal conversation. “Everybody has their secrets…” Marie murmured. What had Gally meant by that? Did he mean that he had secrets of his own to hide, things that he didn’t want anyone to know? Marie continued to mull this over as she worked until it was time for breakfast, then she joined the others in the Homestead, filling up her tray and sitting in between Thomas and Chuck, which seemed to have become her usual spot now. Minho and Thomas were sitting next to each other, they seemed to have worked through things which Marie was thankful for. The new girl still hadn’t woken up, and Marie was kind of hoping that she never would. She knew what Teresa’s arrival meant though. It meant that it was the end of everything as the boys knew it. It was the extra push from WICKED. Soon the doors wouldn’t be closing for the night, lives would be lost, and there wasn’t a damn thing that Marie could do about it.

“What you thinking about?” Chuck asked Marie as she stabbed at her sausage link, and she shrugged her shoulders. “There’s a lot of things that I’m thinking about.” She responded.

“Like what?”

“It’s nothing that you need to worry about Chuck.”

Thomas nudged Marie. “Why’s Gally staring at you?” He whispered. Marie looked up and sure enough, Gally was staring at her from across the room. 

Marie looked down at her plate again. “He came into the infirmary while I was working, said something that didn’t really make any sense. He told me that ‘everyone has their secrets’, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean.”

“Did he hurt you at all? I swear to God that I’ll-”

“He didn’t even touch me, he just stood in the doorway the entire time.” Marie assured him. It was kind of cute how protective Thomas was over her, almost like an older brother. She could only imagine what he would have done if she had told him about George. Marie’s thoughts moved from Gally and Theresa to the boy that had surprised her in the woods. How had he been living? And how had he managed to go for so long without the others knowing that he was alive? The only way that Marie thought he would be able to do that were if he was living in the Maze. But that was impossible, no one could live in the Maze, let alone for two years...right?

“Marie, are you sure that there isn’t anything bothering you?” Minho asked her, and Marie shook her head. “I’m okay Minho, really.”

“Is it about Newt?” He asked quietly, and Marie visibly winced before looking over to where Newt was sitting. He was sitting with Alby, and he didn’t so much as glance in her direction. 

“I’m gonna get back to work.” She muttered before standing up, clearing her plate before walking back to the infirmary.

  
  


Newt watched as Marie left the Homestead. “You gotta fix things with that girl.” Alby told him, and Newt raised an eyebrow. “There isn’t anything _to_ fix.” He said, and Alby shook his head. “Newt, I see the way that she looks at you, and I see the way that you look at her. You need to go and talk with her, fix things with her before you ruin things for good. You made a mistake, and you need to fix that mistake before it becomes unfixable.”

Newt sighed softly. “I think that it’s a little too late for that Alby. She hasn’t spoken a word to me since everything went down.”

“Because she thinks that you don’t want anything to do with her.” Alby stated. “Go and follow her, apologize, I think that you might be surprised by what she’ll tell you.”

“Is that an order?”

“You bet your sweet British ass it is.”

Newt chuckled softly as he stood up, putting his tray away before walking outside. He looked around for Marie, but didn’t see her anywhere. She wasn’t in the direction of the infirmary, and he didn’t see her anywhere near the lookout tower, so that could only mean that she had taken a walk through the Deadheads. Newt noted that she seemed to like walking through there whenever she needed some time to herself or needed to think about things. Newt headed off in that direction, he really hoped that Marie would forgive him for everything that he had done.

  
  


Marie had indeed gone through the Deadheads, but it wasn’t Newt that she was thinking about, she was still thinking about George. “Why have you been hiding all of this time?” She murmured, unaware that Newt had found her and was listening to every word that she was saying. “It hurt me so much when you died George….”

“You know about George?” 

Marie gasped as she looked at Newt with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I came after you, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. But how do you know about George? He died long before you came.”

She couldn’t tell him how George had come up to her while she had been in the woods, he hadn’t wanted her to tell anyone else that she had seen him there, and she needed to respect his wishes. “I’m sorry Newt, I can’t tell you.”

“Just another one of the things you can’t tell us I suppose.” Newt scoffed, and Marie arched an eyebrow. “You know what happens whenever I try to tell you guys anything Newt.”

“ I know, I know, it hurts you.” Newt shook his head. “But you _need_ to tell us what you know.” He reached forward grabbing her arm. “You could help us get out of this shucking place Marie, but in order to do that, you need to tell us what you know. And you can start by telling me about George and how you know him.”

“Newt I can’t.” His grip on her arm tightened, and Marie winced in pain. “Newt please, you’re hurting me!”

There was a growl from somewhere deep in the Deadheads, and Newt’s head whipped around as he looked around, trying to see where the noise was coming from. “What the shuck was that? Alright, let’s get out of here-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Newt looked at Marie, his gaze going to her arm where he had grabbed her. It had turned red, and was already starting to bruise. 

“Marie…” Newt whispered. His eyes were wide with shock as he stepped forward. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You should go.” Marie said quietly. “Please Newt, just….just go.”

“Marie-”

“Go. And you can have your room back, I’ll sleep outside in the hammocks.” Right now, she didn’t want anything to do with him, anything that reminded her of him. After Newt left, Marie slid down to the ground, a single tear falling down her face.


End file.
